monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
High Orc
High Orcs are Boar-like monster girls that, like their name suggests, command Orc packs. Stronger and more ferocious than regular Orcs, High Orcs' presence naturally invigorates Orcs and gives them bravery and fighting spirit. However, should a High Orc be defeated in battle, especially by a man, all nearby Orcs will become panicked and lose their will to fight, making them easy to defeat and tame. Encyclopedia Entry Beastmen having the characteristics of a boar, they are a higher-rank variety of “orc”. Despite their thickheaded appearance, they possess both superhuman strength and quick wits. Their specialty is charging and by doing so, they can easily send a crowd of people flying; even heavily-armored knights would be knocked into the air. They are leaders who command hordes of orcs that gang up before mobilizing. As powerful, courageous champions, their mere presence is inspiring to the orcs, assuaging their fears and causing them to maximally exhibit their Orcish nature to persecute the weak. Orcs under the command of a high orc become bolder and attack human men without hesitation. The high orcs themselves even exceed orcs in ferocity and belligerence; true to their own desires, they take action in pursuit of human men who will serve as their prey and aggressively attempt to violate them. They have the same devious personalities as orcs, and it is said that sometimes they even lead armies to attack human villages or bandit strongholds, etc. A high orc's body produces a peculiar odor, and when orcs, who have a sharp sense of smell, get a whiff of it, it intoxicates them and excites their lust, transforming the pig beastmen into brave and ferocious warriors. If a high orc gives the order, the frenzied Orcish warriors will rush a man all at the same time, and a man captured by them is a slave for satisfying their passion and lust; in other words, he would immediately be taken back to the orc's den as their husband, and end up having to live according to their carnal desires covered in their soft bodies. Their den is pervaded by the choking feminine stench of the high orc, which endlessly arouses the lusts of the flesh in all the orcs and their partner, causing a relentless feast of flesh, filled with pleasure and cries of ecstasy, to unfold. While the presence of a high orc inspires absolute confidence in orcs and makes them feel powerful, on the other hand, the defeat of a high orc causes all the orcs to become distressed and panic-stricken. It's said that even orcs who had supposedly been raging a short time ago would uniformly lose the will to fight and collapse on the floor. Furthermore, when defeated by men, contrary to their violent and belligerent personalities, even the high orcs themselves will become self-conscious of being female and surrender their body and heart. They undergo a psychological transformation, becoming servile and subservient so that they take pleasure in being violated by the male, and their body also transforms into soft, lovely flesh that exists only for the male's pleasure; just being touched by the male will make them lose their strength and prepare to receive him, or so it is said. So too will their body odor also transform into a scent that’s alluring and invigorating to the male; just smelling it will cause his penis to swell up to the point that it's ready to burst and arouse carnal desires for the high orc herself as well as the orcs. Additionally, the hearts of orcs who smell it will be filled with a sense of defeat regarding the man, causing them to transform into “females who submit to the male”. According to their husbands, their body odor can be quite addictive, and during sex, the men spend a while sniffing their body odor to arouse themselves and achieve a maximal erection. And then, the men enjoy violating the lovely flesh of these females who can never oppose the penis to their heart's content. Image Gallery For the full gallery, please refer to the fanart hub Encyclopedia Pages= File:highorc_eng1.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page File:Highorc jap1.jpg|Current Revision Japanese Encyclopedia Page __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Old Encyclopedia Pages= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Official MGE Artwork= ... __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Fan Artwork= 46e5853435c42f8cd9c8ffebeec09bec.png|By http://soranamae.tumblr.com/ Soranamae 103eddaf36ba0c30bfa2dbb2e2644d76.png|By https://danbooru.donmai.us/posts/3149006 Anolea E98827ccc9c9bc29430f2bcaff0db762.jpg|By https://twitter.com/_Caleana Caleana B997fc5952014a2ca8b994149c192c8a.jpg|By https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=68505287 Kanachirou 489ad80b46a780ed63df5d1285cc90.jpg|By https://www.deviantart.com/pastellettaart Pastelletta 5e8d950ecb60e1e418bdd178f4e937.jpg|By https://twitter.com/peachpii peachpii 420c21784d1560c2f29dc34920.png |By http://barbariank.tumblr.com/post/169996794778/ Barbariank 049bd4e5f3c38ec079acd6053198b417.jpg|By https://twitter.com/latenightdraws/status/953847606614118400 latenight 2988f7da69c2723328027ea4eae8510.jpg|By https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=67280872 Butter-T Orc Warband.jpg High Orc Nav.jpg|High Orc by Nav Satyr Cosplaying as High Orc.jpg|Zaane the Satyr from Monster Musume cosplaying as High Orc- Art by Lilirulu B&W High Orc.jpg|B&W High Orc by BarbarianK 72906108_p4.jpg 51255e_6964433.jpg D1Q8r94WoAEcGDC.jpg L188_Electra.jpg|by L188_Electra __NOEDITSECTION__ |-|Recolors= High_Orc_L_Pnk.png|Recolor by Beberep __NOEDITSECTION__ References Category:Mamono Category:Subspecies Category:Orc Family Category:Beastman Type Category:Aggressive Category:Bold Category:Devoted Category:Lustful Category:Malicious Category:Timid